


Tobias Hendrickson‘s Journal.

by The_Wooden_Mask



Category: Fallout 76
Genre: Based on Gameplay, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wooden_Mask/pseuds/The_Wooden_Mask
Summary: From the moment Tobias walked out of Vault 76, he decided to keep a journal of his adventures and exploits, this is that journal.





	Tobias Hendrickson‘s Journal.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the journal of my character in fallout 76, it will most likely be constantly updated and changed until I feel it has reached a sufficient end.

Life when I had first left the vault was full of hope.. As I stepped out of that large gear shaped door and the sun’s rays beat down against my skin for the first time in twenty five years, I smiled. That smile, quickly faded as I turned to the right, and the first thing my eyes laid upon was a rotting corpse. It did not bode well, as I soon found out.

The first place I visited was Flatwoods, and even before I got into the town I could smell it on the air.. The smell of death. As I made my way through the streets I once walked through twenty five years ago on the way to the vault, it all hit me. The silence, the smell, the memories.. I fell to my knees just outside of the church and I cried. Cried for the first time in a very long time. And once my tears dried, and I finally looked into the church... all hope, sank into a bottomless pit of nothing.

Sometimes I miss my wife, and being back in Camp McClintock reminds me of her even more.. I think back to the good times I had with her when we had met in boot camp, the fun we got into during our trips up to Grafton, and when we finally got home to Berkeley Springs. But then I remember what this world is like, and I feel glad that she isn’t here to see it. She was lucky to have died a quick death during that riot before I got to the vault. She was the only woman I will ever love, and I will never take this ring off my finger for as long as I live. And if I somehow lose my finger, I’ll just have to retrieve the ring and put it on another. I want to go back home, I need to see Berkeley Springs.

As I left Camp McClintock I snapped out of my delusions of wanting to go home, it’s all destroyed, It’s all gone I thought. I had a duty I needed to complete before I could settle back down somewhere. The Overseer needs my help, and my next stop would have to be the Airport in Morgantown. Another bloodbath, even more questions. I got some more basic responders training, even though it was things I already knew, before starting my journey down south, to Charleston.

I knew things were bad in Charleston from the reports I read from the responders.. but I didn’t think it would be this bad. Someone must have destroyed the Dam on the edge of town, flooded the entire area out. I can’t believe it. I visited the church where I had married Lillian, it was still mostly intact, thank god. After paying my respects, I moved on to the fire department to receive advanced training from the responders automated systems.

Another day passed, and even more questions pop up. What are these scorched things that are showing up everywhere? I did some research of my own on top of finding some information the responders compiled, eventually I was able to complete a antibiotic? I don’t know, but I’m the only human I know around here, so I guess I’m the guinea pig. Here’s hoping it doesn’t kill me. 

I think it worked, I feel a lot less weighed down whenever a Scorched comes close. It’s like the whispering I’ve been hearing ever once I first saw one is completely gone, thank god. That shit was getting incredibly annoying. I also ended up becoming a Responder Firebreather. Funny... I always wanted to be a Firefighter when I was little, and I guess technically now I am one. The training wasn’t as fun as boot camp, and I didn’t learn nearly as much as I did in my training to become a combat medic.

My next stop is going to be the Top of the World to see what another of the Firebreathers were up to, I heard a radio station pop up when I passed close to there a few weeks back, maybe someone’s alive? From what I’ve read in the Responders database, it’s raider territory though. I’ll have to watch my back.

Finally made it up here and killed quite a few of those Mole Miners on the way.. tried to hit the elevator button for the top floor but it was locked down by someone named Rose. She told me I needed to do some things to earn her trust before she would let me up there. I guess it’s time for a goose chase.. I swear this better not be a dead end.

Finally finished what Rose wanted me to do, and now her “Raider Radio” can be heard all across Appalachia.. damn it. I knew I shouldn’t have been helping someone in Raider territory. And what’s worse, she isn’t even a human. She’s just a damn Mr Handy programmed with someone’s personality. What’s worse, I found the Firebreather I was looking for, Madigan. He’s dead, by raider hands of course, and Rose is the only one that knows exactly what he was doing. She refuses to give me any information until I do some more errands for her. I’m getting too old for this. 

First she has me make some damn syringe filled with raider chems to make someone incredibly powerful for a short time, and then weak once it wears off.. Then she has me strap a mine to some raw meat, and then she wants me to befriend a goddamn deathclaw? I ended up just killing the deathclaw after actually having a slight moment of hesitation. It actually looked like it understood at first, before it’s eyes filled with bloodlust. Now that damn robot wants me to go and steal from a bunch of super mutants? Fuck this for now... I’m going to find a place to settle.

I finally made it.. I’m home. They call it the Mire now, but it’s still the old Berkeley County that I knew and loved. I visited Harpers Ferry first, and I regret doing it. The place was absolutely torn apart, from the reports I found, some group called the Free States tried to hold out against the scorched.. easy to guess how all that would have ended. 

The further north I go, the worse this place gets. I have no clue what all these vines are, but they are creeping me out more than they should. I did finally make it back to Berkeley Springs though, and not much has changed since I was last here. Except for all the Mutants on the west side of town, and all the scorched on the east side. I hung around for a bit and went home to scavenge anything I could find, including my old military fatigues. It feels good to be back in them, even if they are a bit torn up and dirty from age.

This is it, this is where I want to live. I’ll finally set up the C.A.M.P I’ve been dragging with me the past year and see if those days back in shop class were worth anything. This spot will be good for farming, right by a marshland, but the ground on the banks is solid enough to support a small home. From what I can tell, most of the land around is here still Clay, but there is just enough farmable dirt right by this spot... I can make this work.

It’s finally done, I got my small one room house, with a porch and a place to keep some generators safe. It’s feeling pretty homey as well, I was worried it would feel too cramped at first.. But it turned out okay. Now I just need to gather up some things to plant, I think I’ll start with some of that Mutfruit, corn and Tato I gathered up a few days back. If it hasn’t rotted that is.

I can’t believe I survived that.. I was out harvesting my first crop when the scorched attacked. They even had a scorchbeast with them! I’m glad I ended up grabbing that .50 cal machine gun a while back from that stupid raider merchant, otherwise I’d be dead right now. I have to clean up all these bodies and burn them or something, especially the scorchbeast itself. I can’t have it attracting any more.

I found some old schematics for larger generators and industrial water purifiers, I think I have enough scrap from scaving that old nuclear power plant nearby to make a few of them. Lets hope I can get this to work, a source of purified water would be a massive boon to me.

Finally finished a few generators and two industrial water purifiers, god it’s so refreshing.. the water these things make reminds me of the old bottled water we got from the springs back home. I also found out if I cook down a few of the corn, Tato, and Mutfruit that I’ve been growing with some purified water from the machines, it makes a nice sticky paste. I think I can start using this as glue to make better gear, and maybe even sell it if I ever run into other vault dwellers out here.

I decided to explore deeper into the swamp that I built my house beside, and ended up finding a huge Mirelurk Queen and her nest! I gotta say, she was pretty easy to take down when compared to that scorchbeast a few months back. I took everything I could from the nest and harvested plenty of crab meat from all of them, I’ll be eating well tonight.

Each day gets tougher, every time I come back home from scaving there is another beastie trying to get at my crops.. I’ll have to build some scarecrows and defenses now, don’t know why I didn’t do it sooner. Damn Scorched surprised me, jumped out from behind my shack and slashed me across the face with a machete. Gonna have a nasty scar, but it didn’t do any serious damage, thank god.

Finally finished the defenses and even laid out some platforms over the marshlands so I don’t have to sludge through the water just to get to some things, like the purifiers. I’m getting too old for all this. Old and tired.

You know... The Mire can change you. Morph you into something you thought you weren’t... Thought you would never be. But believe me when I say this, the man that walks out of the Mire is truer to himself than any man that is just walking in. I was nothing when I first came here, a man with a speck hope in his eyes and not a smidgen of true experience, not counting my pre-war military days. And now, I’m grizzled, beaten down, I have no hope left. All that is left is a will to live, and these hands. These dirty, calloused hands that are only good for holding a gun and tilling a field.

It’s been nearly a year now since I last talked to Rose, I guess I’ll pack up some supplies and head out tomorrow to finish doing the crap she wanted me to do. I still have it all written down on this pip-boy somewhere... what was it she wanted again? Shit, I think I needed to sneak into a super mutant camp and steal some gear from them. I’m a lot more willing to do that now than I was back then. Hopefully she hasn’t somehow offed herself with drugs, even though she’s a robot.

Finally finished the tasks that Rose gave me, and of course she still wants me to do even more before she will spill the beans about Madigan. I’m getting really tired of jumping through hoops for robots, but I have no other choice right now. I guess I’m off to all the raider leaders last known locations to find holotapes with passwords on them or something. Great.

I went back to camp after finding the first password and got ambushed by some super mutants this time. My turrets and defenses did very quick work in taking them out, but not before one of them tossed a Molotov my way. Bottle shattered on the right side of my face and burned me pretty bad, so I have yet another scar to add to my long list. And this one fucking hurts. I butchered the super mutant that threw it with my shotgun to get some of my stress out. 

One of the other dwellers went and did it... they launched a nuke. I’m glad they aimed it towards a relatively empty part of the Cranberry Bog at the very least, but I could feel the shockwave and see the mushroom cloud even though I was all the way up in Grafton at the time. I need to get home and have a few drinks.. none of this is right.

Found an old Ammunition’s factory in the hills just North-West of where my farm is, some of the old tech is even still working! Just needed some power and now I have it pumping out .44’s and .308’s. I can’t stay around for long though. This place makes too much noise, and I think I saw a few other Vault Dwellers stalking around nearby. I don’t want to have to kill them if they get too close, but I will.


End file.
